Hero
by Lemonly
Summary: PJ and Brendan share a dance at Bobby and Elsa's wedding reception.


PJ watched Bobby and Elsa dancing together. She sighed and looked down. A hand was blocking the view of her lap. She looked up and saw Brendan smiling at her.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked, raising an eye brow.

"Of course." PJ took his hand and he pulled her on to the floor.

Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back?  
Would you cry if you saw me crying?  
Would you save my soul tonight? 

"How are you holding up?" he asked he softly, pulling her close.

"Okay. I mean, it was just a crush, not anything I can't get over." PJ answered.

"That's my girl,"

Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh? oh please tell me these.  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?

PJ's bangs fell in front of her eyes. Brendan raised his hand and tucked them behind her ear before trailing his hand down the side of her face, rubbing his thumb over her lips, sending a shiver through her body.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. PJ let out a laugh.

"No I don't." she said, shaking her head. She was wearing a gold and black dress with a pair of black heels. Her hair was nicely done and her make-up was light. She hadn't been this dressed up since Andy got married.

"Don't say things like that." He said, pulling her closer. She let him and rested her head on his shoulder, she could always count on him.

I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

"Why do you suddenly say that I look beautiful when I'm dressed up?" PJ asked, feeling a little bit of hurt that she only got complemented when she took two hours to get ready.

"I think you look beautiful every day. I wouldn't want to make you feel awkward by telling you every time I see you." Brendan replied, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent of her shampoo. It was a subtle scent of apple. He loved it.

"You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Always have."

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie? Would you run away?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight

"Why?" PJ asked curiously.

"Because you don't care about how you look. You don't care about what people think. You have blue eyes that I get lost in. You have a dazzling smile that brightens the whole room. You're just incredible, Peej." Brendan said, looking at her. She smiled and he smiled in response.

I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

"So, you said awhile ago, that I was really hot back in the day. Was that your way of saying that you still think I'm hot?" PJ asked as he twirled her.

"You know it," Brendan smirked, pulling her close to him again, steadying her as she stumbled.

"You alright, Peej?" he asked.

"What can I say, Brando? I seem to be falling for you."

Their laughter mixed together in a way that brought them back to the old days.

I just want to hold you

I just want to hold you  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight 

"Well, the female population has been known to fall for my smirk. You were the only one left, I as beginning to wonder when it would happen." Brendan said, his smirk back in place.

"I fell for it a long time ago." PJ responded softly.

"You did?"

I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

"Do you really think I would have slept with you if I hadn't?" PJ answered.

"I never thought of that."

"That night meant so much to me, but we never talked about it. I just assumed it meant nothing to you."

I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

"Why didn't you say anything before now?"

"I didn't want to ruin what we have."

"You would have just made it better. Peej, I think about that night everyday and how much I want that again. How much I want us to happen."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

With that, PJ pressed her lips against his softly, pulling away after a couple seconds.

You can take my breath my breath away  
I can be your hero

As soon as she pulled back, Brendan pulled her right back in. He kissed her with as much passion as he could.

"Let me be your hero, Peej." Brendan whispered, resting his forehead on hers. She smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
